Bao Sanniang/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Bao Sanniang. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"See, I have just as much a right to be here as anybody else!" *"This place is mine, alright?" *"Hey, I'm doing pretty good, don't you think?" *"Don't get scared just because the enemy is strong! I don't plan on losing!" *"I've got a bad feeling about this... I think we're in trouble..." *"This can't be happening... I think it's time to say goodbye..." *"From an early age I have trained to reach these heights!" *"There's no way I'm dying here! See you later!" *"Am I... really to die in a place like this?" *"I think it's time we attacked the enemy directly. Doesn't that sound like more fun?" *"Don't underestimate us! There's no way we're letting an enemy through!" *"We shouldn't let anyone get away, right? In that case, I'm going after that officer." *"Be sure to protect that position! I'm going to be mad if you let the enemy take it!" *"Everyone, we're going to attack the enemy's main camp. Follow me!" *"Everyone, we're going to protect our main camp! I'd rather be the one attacking though..." *"Wait... Does this mean I fell for their trap? Argh!" *"What is this supposed to be? You'll need to do better than that to scare me!" *"Hey! What are you trying to pull here? This isn't the way things are done!" *"There's more? Ugh... There's so many of them..." *"Hey, wait a second... I'm all alone, aren't I?" *"Yes, you fell for our trap. What an idiot you are." *"Okay, stop! We're going to stay here for a second!" *"Okay, time to go! We're going to capture their most strategic location." *"Hey, let's go after the enemy. I'm getting bored doing nothing." *"Hey, it's already started? Wait up! We're coming too!" *"Hey, wait! I think we should defend this area." *"I'm tired now... That's it. We're going back to take a break!" *"I can't believe they're running away! I'll just chase after them though." *"Hahaha! Did I scare you?" *"Hey, isn't it dangerous to go out there all alone?" *"Oh, will somebody hurry up and help us out?" *"Hey, you guys look like you're having fun! I want to join in!" *"What do you think you're doing to our friends? You won't get away with this!" *"I've decided on where we're going next! Follow me!" *"Hey, they look like they could use our help. Let's go!" *"You should be careful around here. Let me know if you see anything!" *"Hold on, can everyone get ready for the attack?" *"Hey, things are going pretty good, aren't they? I'm ready to take on anyone!" *"Let's finish them off, shall we? Charge!" *"I'm not gonna run away anytime soon! How bad would that look?" *"That's the spirit! Keep it coming!" *"It looks a little tough, but I think we have a chance... Let's go for it!" *"We're not gonna let you get all the attention!" *"It would look so pathetic if we lost here. In the end, it's all about winning!" *"I'll do things my way, you do things your way." *"I know it's not that fun, but working together can make things a lot easier!" *"It's no fun if you can't win battles and look good doing it!" *"I'll have you know, I'm a lot stronger than I look!" *"Could you mind your own business?" *"Fighting always brings out the best in me! And I'm already pretty strong!" *"That's the way to do it! Now even I'm rearing to go!" *"Ah, perfect timing! Would you be willing to give me a hand?" *"Aren't you lonely all by yourself? Do you want me to come and help you?" *"You need my help with all those guys? Okay, but you'll owe me later." *"We did it! That went surprisingly well!" *"I didn't think you had it in you!" *"Won't you come with me? I'm not ready to say goodbye yet." *"You're pretty strong, huh? Maybe True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms strong perhaps?" *"Hm." *"Understood!" *"Hey, not too bad! Now let me show you what I can do!" *"Don't tell me, you're here to help? I'm so happy! I had no idea you were so nice!" *"Nice work! I'm here to help, so let's do this together!" *"Are those friends of yours? Huh? They're chasing you? Isn't that a little dangerous?" *"We did it! I think our personalities mesh very well." *"I knew you were strong, but not this strong!" *"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'll be lonely if I have to go by myself." *"You really go all out! You must be a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Okay!" *"Right away!" *"Guan Suo, we're destined to be together! Now, watch and see what I can do!" *"Ah, Guan Suo! Are you here to help me? I couldn't be happier!" *"Let me help you out, Guan Suo! I love fighting by your side!" *"Guan Suo... You needn't be so nice to the enemy, you know. But, I guess that's what I like about you!" *"We did it, Guan Suo! You and I go together like two peas in a pod!" *"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen!" *"Guan Suo, come with me! I can't stand to be apart from you!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! I always knew the love of my life would be something special!" *"Understood, Guan Suo!" *"Leave it to me, Guan Suo!" *"Come and face me in battle!" *"Isn't it lonely coming out here all by yourself? Still, it makes things easier for me." *"Hey, you think you're so tough?! Why don't you come over here and try taking me on?!" *"Why are you running? You're not afraid of little old me, are you?" *"You're here for my head? It may not look like it, but I'm actually pretty tough, you know!" *"Okay, okay, I give up already! You had best watch your back when I return!" *"There was so much more I wanted to see before I died..." Conquest Mode *"When I fight, I do it in style and I never lose!" *"This battle's as good as won! After all, I'm fighting in it, aren't I?" *"This is gonna be easy with the two of us together. Maybe even too easy!" *"There's no way I'm going to lose! I couldn't let you down like that!" *"I'm here to help you out! You are Guan Suo's father after all!" *"Hey, Guan Suo's brother! I'm here to help!" *"Aren't you tired? That reminds me! Here, take this!" *"Yeah, that's the spirit! Now you've got me excited for this battle!" *"Hey, somebody! Help!" *"Thanks! I really needed that!" *"If you beat me, you can pass. But we both know that's not gonna happen." *"Almost there... Or perhaps I should just do it now?" *"You're here to try and defeat me? Well, I've got nothing else to do, so why not give it a try?" *"You're the one I'm supposed to fight? Perfect! I've always wanted to face you!" *"Two star-crossed lovers, forced to fight! What a romantic story!" *"If I beat you, you'll let me go out with your son, right? Uhh, the younger one, please." *"Hey, you're not Guan Suo... Well, I guess you'll have to do for now!" *"I knew you'd be the only one that could beat me! I think I like you even more now!" *"Wow, you're really strong! However, I'm not giving up on making Guan Suo mine!" *"You're actually kind of cute too, you know! But I still like your brother better..." *"Oh! There you are! It's you, right? The strong warrior they're all talking about?" *"Yes, you do have that look to you! I can believe the stories they've been telling!" *"You truly are impressive! I can't believe how strong you are!" *"You know, I think I like you! I'll be back sometime to see you again!" *"I don't know about all this marriage stuff! Isn't it enough to just like one another?" *"I hate learning! But I guess since you say so, maybe I should give it a try." *"No, I don't have a fever! I guess I was stupid to think you could give me some advice." *"You really are the ideal partner! We've been together like forever, and you haven't bored me yet!" *"Now listen! You're the only partner I'll ever want! I'll never let you go. Remember that!" *"I'd like to... you know, be friends forever. Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I can't wait to show everybody what I'm capable of!" *"I do things my own way." *"Hah, time to finish them off!" *"Watch this! I'm starting to feel it!" *"This is getting interesting." *"I'm feeling pretty good. This is so fun!" *"Things are going great! Awesome!" *"Hey, cut that out!" *"That hurt!" Dynasty Warriors Next *"You and I get along really well! Even though we've known each other all this time, I never get sick of you! You're the only one I care about! I'm ready to spend my life with you, so I hope you're ready too!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I won't let you down!" *"A stylish victory! Just the way I like it!" *"I'm gonna go out there and win, and look good doing it!" *"Well, we should be happy that we won!" *"Aha! That was terrific!" *"That reminds me! I want you to have this! Isn't it great?" *"That's the spirit!" *"I can't believe you failed me!" *"What did you think of me out there the other day? Isn't it great when you can beat so many bad guys?!" *"Lately, I haven't been given a chance to fight... Would you consider choosing me in the next battle?" *"Lately, I've been doing really well! However, I'm just getting started, so it's okay to expect even more from me!" *"There's nothing better than having fun with friends! I'm in such a great mood!" *"See, I have just as much a right to be here as anybody else!" *"From an early age I have trained to reach these heights!" *"You're pretty strong, huh? Maybe True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms strong, perhaps?" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! I always knew the love of my life would be something special!" *"You wouldn't be a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, would you?" *"No way. I had no idea you were so strong, Himiko! Are you one of those Unrivaled Warriors?" *"Way to go, Nene! You must be an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"I've got a bad feeling about this... I think we're in trouble..." *"Another me? What on earth's going on here?" *"Nice work!" *"That was impressive!" *"Wait, are you here to help me?" *"Hey, could you give me a hand?" *"Come and face me in battle!" *"I'm not seriously gonna lose, right...?" *"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen!" *"Thanks for coming, Guan Suo!" *"You're pretty tough for being so scared, Daqiao!" *"Daqiao, over here!" *"Wow, Himiko, you're really good." *"Did you want something, Himiko?" *"Wow, Nene, you're like a demon out there!" *"Good timing, Nene!" *"Nice work! I wish I could pull that off!" *"That was impressive! You've really got me going!" *"Wait, are you here to help me? You really know how to cheer a girl up!" *"Hey, could you give me a hand? You look like you'd be useful." *"Guess who you get to fight today? Me! Remember, no pulling punches!" *"I'm not seriously gonna lose, right...? You're too strong, you know that?" *"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen! I'm gonna have to work even harder just to keep up!" *"Thanks for coming, Guan Suo! Now I'm rip roaring and raring to go!" *"You're pretty tough for being so scared, Daqiao! I think you and I are gonna be good friends!" *"Daqiao, over here! Don't you think we'd be, like, unstoppable if we fought together?" *"Wow, Himiko, you're really good. I'm impressed." *"Did you want something, Himiko? If you want to fight together with me you're more than welcome!" *"Wow, Nene, you're like a demon out there! That ninja stuff's pretty cool." *"Good timing, Nene! Want to help me out here?" *"Wow! You're phenomenally strong! I love it!" *"Ooh, nice! Watching you is so exciting!" *"You timed this one to perfection... I think my heart skipped a beat." *"You're here! I knew you'd come, I just knew it!" *"You're the one I'm supposed to fight? Perfect! I've always wanted to face you!" *"Nice job beating me! You know, you're pretty hot stuff!" *"I knew you were my soul mate, Guan Suo! I think I'm falling for you harder than ever!" *"Are you here to help me, Guan Suo? You don't know how happy this makes me..." *"That was amazing, Daqiao! It is so great to have you as a friend." *"You are just too nice, Daqiao! I'm so lucky to be your friend!" *"Way to blow them away, Himiko! I knew there was a reason you and I were friends." *"Nice timing, Himiko. I swear you and I share some kind of telepathic bond or something!" *"That was awesome, Nene! Can you teach me some ninja tricks sometime?" *"Nene, you are just the coolest thing. With you here, I'm not worried about anything." *"You're my enemy? I hope you're ready!" *"Don't get carried away now! I'm just getting started!" *"I was just playing around! Now that I'm serious, there's no way I'll lose!" *"Fighting the one you love can make for some heated battles!" *"Ooh, Guan Suo, I can feel your love through the way you fight... It's such a rush!" *"This is how I feel about you, Guan Suo! Get ready!" *"Wait, I have to fight you, Daqiao? Really?!" *"Are you holding back, Daqiao? That's so sweet." *"That's it! Do your worst, and I'll do the same!" *"Get out of my way." *"Wow, that was pretty good, Himiko. I didn't think you had it in you." *"Wait, what's going on? There's no way I can lose to you!" *"This is all part of my training!" *"Are all married women as strong as you? Impressive!" *"Gosh, married women are pretty tough. I might just have to get married myself!" *"I'm tougher than I look!" *"Oh, Guan Suo... Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere!" *"Oh no, a lecture? Way to kill my mood..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Just watch! I'm going to do something really cool!" *"Don't worry! I'm good at following others!" *"Haha, let's do it!" *"I just wandered around, looking at the towns. The clothing and hair accessories are so cute here! I got so excited, I went on a bit of a spree!" *"It was super fun to go out into the city with everyone else! Eating, shopping, everyone got really excited. I guess this is what folks call "friendship"?" Category:Quotes